Lady Rot
by Mrs.Morgensternxoxo
Summary: who is Kid Rots' partner? Does Abby still have feelings for Chester? Tune in to find out! I don't own.
1. Chapter 1

Visit

I do not own grossology.

Ty:

I looked at the slop that was labeled 'meatloaf'. It looked like the contense of the directors stomach whenever he saw something gross. I bet even kid rot himself couldn't make this slop into something worse. As if sensing what I'd thought, Abby turned and glared at me. "What?" I asked. My sister glanced down, and then past me. She nudged me. I looked in the direction she gestured. I saw Naomi giggling with some of her friends. I looked away and blushed.

After attempting to swallow that slop that some people thought was food Abby and I went to gym class. What we saw wasn't what we expected. Black slug covered a fair amount of the floor. A group of blonde babes squealed, in their midst I noticed Paige, who flipped her blonde locks and gazed at me through long lashes. Beside me Abby snorted. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I scanned the gym. The sludge caused many people to slip and fall, all except one kid who was hiding behind the bleachers, on the other side of the gym. Abby immediately took off, but I grabbed her arm. "Abby, look." She looked at me with an expression I didn't think she could make: fear. We backed out of the gym, heading toward our lockers. We walked slowly, Abby needed time to settle down, that much I could see. She slowed down and stopped walking. With her butt on the floor, her head in her hands, she sobbed. I knew time was of the essence, but I didn't try to stop her crying.

This just got worse. She was- we were doing so good. Footsteps that sounded more akin to gunshots echoed in the corridor.

"Well if it isn't my old friends, the archer siblings…."

Abby hiccupped, her face pale. As soon as he got close I could see someone behind him. The person wore a mask. Their walk was graceful, like they couldn't care less about anything. Kid looked back as if finally noticing his silent follower. "This is my partner….. I believe you two know each other quiet well."

Who is kid rots mysterious partner? Why is kid back in town?

If This story gets more than 10 reviews will I continue?

Tune in next time to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside and out

I do not own grossology!

Abby:

I don't know how long I spent crying on that floor. When Ty pulled me to my feet all I could hear were my own sobs and pathetic hiccups. Dragging my feet along, I used my nails to dig into the passing locker banks and walls. "Okay.", Ty whispered.

I looked up. Our lockers… Why….. It dawned on me then. Ty reached out to turn the labs' access code. I reached out to open the door to the lab. We walked slowly to the door of the lab. Ty palmed the door for his DNA scan, I lifted my puffy lids for the retinal scan. Lab rat looked up from his computer game. "Whoa! Abby, is there something you wan to talk about….." rat trailed off as he saw my expression. Sighing, I sat down and reached for a tissue.

A beeping noise woke me from my self-induced stupor. Paige walked in a bubblegum pink slime suit. "What's the sich?" The preppy blond said. I looked at her. "H-How…. Why?" I stammered, looking at lab rat. He shrugged. A buzz of static interrupted my rant. The director looked at us, impatiently. "Abby, this is your replacement. You will not be leading this mission. " the director informed me. I stood there, mouth open. He couldn't do this to me! I had every right to face kid rot and try bring Chester back!

Paige put a manicured hand on my shoulder. "I know what you're going through, Archer." She said with a wistful sigh. I made a low growling sound in the back of my thought. The blonde girl looked up at the screen and saluted. "Consider it done." She said. The director buzzed out. With that our new recruit smiled and leaned against the computer desk. Lab rat looked slightly flustered at the action and coughed a little.

Paige helped herself to a goop shooter and started towards the exit. I glared after her slender form. I growled. Ty turned to me with a sad smile. "Its-" He started. "Ty, she obviously needs time to cool down and process all of this." Lab rat stated in my defense. With a decisive glare he looked at my brother. "Go, I'll hold down the fort and make sure Abby doesn't do anything too drastic." Ty clenched his jaw and flexed his fists. "This is all touching, and crap, but we need to get moving if we're going to catch this pig." Paige said impatiently. Ty rolled his eyes and hugged me goodbye. Pressing his lips to my forehead, he released me.

After the odd pair was gone Lab rat turned to me. "Wanna watch 'Star Wars?" I nodded and he got the popcorn while I set up the DVD player.

An hour later Lab rat had fallen asleep against my shoulder, drooling. Waking rat I set to work cleaning up the mess we made. A whooshing sound made me stop. "-See what I did?" a chipper voice asked. Ty backed into the lab. "Yeah, he didn't see it coming." As he was laughing he tripped over a cushion. I giggled. "Nice to see you're feeling better." Paige remarked dryly. They helped us pick up after asking what we did. "Nothing." lab rat and I said at the same time, both of us blushing. "U-huh." Ty quipped.

A loud explosion robbed us of our momentary joy. Boot thumps assaulted our ears. We looked at each other. Lab rat leaned close to me and whispered, "Under my desk. Press the purple button move the chair first." I nodded and inched closer. A wild cry made me freeze. Lab rat noticed this and nudged me forward, slipping a hand into his pocket. The sound of something shooting and a cry of agony followed me down the tunnel under Lab Rats desk. Stopping myself with my feet I tried to get back up but it wouldn't budge! Loosing my footing, I clawed at the sides with a harsh No.

The dumpster made a soft landing. As I landed my ass hit the pavement with a small thump. Black sludge shot out, covering the dumpster and the walls of the alley. My eyes widened as I caught sight of a crumpled figure in the midst of the sludge. Smearing away some of the goop I found my brothers face. No! I couldn't believe it….. I wouldn't. I ran out of the alley, though only going around the corner to catch my breath and process what I'd seen.

A small figure slid out of the sludge. Brushing off the sticky rot colored slim, the figure took off their helmet….. Naomi? A small gasp emerged from my throat. "Night-Night." A gravely voice whispered.

What will happen to Abby? Are Ty and Rat still alive?

Review and submit what you think should happen. Love you all.


End file.
